Fragile
by hagane runa
Summary: " apa apaan sih kakak ini,ngapain kakak di sini hah! " / "aku hanya meletakkan pakaianmu saja,kok " / " cepat keluar,menaruh saja lama ! " / "iya".../kasihan sekali Shinrei,hingga aku tak tega menulis ceritanya..


Hai minna~ aku balik lagi nih setia sama fandom samurai deeper kyo..hampir aja aku menelantarkan banyak fic yang belum ku -tama aku ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu..aku ngefens sama kak yamazaki yako..aku selalu menantikan cerita engkau mampir ke sini dan review ,aku akan kembali menulis fic Shinrei dan sih mengharapkannya akan happy saja..doakan aku ya..

SAMURAI DEEPER KYO

Disclaimer : Kamijyou akimine

Fragile © Hagane runa

…keributan yang disebabkan oleh kakak dan adik sudah biasa tetapi,tidak dengan yang satu namanya seorang kakak pasti akan merasa sakit hati kalau orang yang lebih muda darinya berbuat tidak sopan,seenaknya dan berbicara kasar seperti tidak di ayak terlebih adik yang seperti itu belum mendapat pelajaran akan hal yang di perbuat olehnya,ada seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk membalas perbuatannya itu atas kekasaran yang dilakukan terhadap kakaknya..

..siang itu..

" apa apaan sih kakak ini,ngapain kakak di sini hah?! " kata Hotaru sang adik yang tiba-tiba saja membentak kakaknya yang sedang meletakkan pakaian miliknya yang telah di setrika oleh kakaknya itu.

" aku hanya meletakkan pakaianmu saja,kok " jawab Shinrei alias kakaknya

" cepat keluar,menaruh saja lama ! " jawab sang adik ketus

"..iya " sang kakak berjalan lesu bercampur kesal menuju pintu keluar dari kamar adiknya

.

.

.

.

Saat makan malam,tentu saja yang membuatnya adalah ,adiknya itu..

" Keikoku..ayo makan,makanannya sudah makan saja duluan,aku mau beristirahat aku pulang kerja aku belum istirahat. " kata sang kakak yang setengah..mungkin sepenuhnya kelelahan.

" IYA IYA!AKU TAHU,AKU AKAN TURUN! " Hotaru menjawab seperti membentak,tetapi Shinrei tak menghiraukannya karena ia sangat kelelahan.

Shinrei tidur di sofa,hingga ia melewatkan makan malamnya,haripun sudah ia makan sedikit dan melanjutkan tidurnya di kamarnya.

.

.

.

.Hingga suatu ketika sang kakak mendapat tugas ke luar negeri selama satu minggu dan meninggalkan uang beserta memo kecil di meja belajarnya.

Disana tertuliskan..

" _emm Keikoku,maaf kakak ada tugas harus ke Osaka memberimu uang untuk seminggu,kalau kau tidak mau repot,menginaplah di rumah Yuan-nii saja menyayangimu..Shinrei.."_

" ugh..yasudah,aku menginap saja di rumah Yun-yun " keluhnya

.

.

.

Hari demi hari…hingga tibalah sang kakak dari tugas kakak langsung tepar karena kelelahan akibat jarak yang cukup jauh,saat sampai di rumah tak ada tahu bahwa adiknya lelah,seperti biasa ia melanjutkan tentu saja ia dapatkan dari hasil murninya bekerja keras,hingga suatu hari ia berniat membelikan adiknya sebuah itu sangat manja,hingga ia tak mau bekerja sambilan setelah jam ..kalau ia mau bekerja bisa menambah uang jajannya bukan?!

.

.

Shinrei cemas karena adiknya tak kunjung pulang dari rumah Yuan,selaku kakak kelasnya waktu ia memastikan dengan menelpon Yuan

" halo apakah ini Yuan senpai ? "

" ooho, apa Shinrei? "

" apakah adikku masih disana? "

" yap..masih seperti biasa "

" aku sudah kembali pulang,tolong tanyakan padanya kapan ia mau pulang "

" ya.. kuberitahu "

" baiklah,arigato ne "

" yosh,douita "

.

.

.

Dua minggu tak kunjung dia keasikan berlama-lama disana?apakah ia betah ?apa tidak merepotkan Yuan senpai? Kita lihat saja kelanjutan ceritanya..

.

.

Keesokan harinya Shinrei menelpon Hotaru dan memberitahukan padanya bahwa ia sudah bisa pulang dan berhenti menginap di rumah Yuan melepaskan kerinduannya dengan mengungkapkan perasaannya bahwa ia sangat merindukan Hotaru,sementara Hotaru hanya biasa saja ..mungkin Hotaru sudah biasa menerima ungkapan seperti itu setelah kakaknya pulang lama menunggu,akhirnya sore harinya Hotaru kembali di rumah,Shinrei yang sedang libur menanyakan kabarnya dan bagaimana pengalaman menginap di rumah Yuan SEnpai selama seminggu meja makan sudah tersedia ikan salmon kesukaan Hotaru,itu adalah oleh-oleh yang diberikan Shinrei hanya tersenyum simpul ikan itu saat makan mengakui bahwa rasanya sangat enak,dan ia puas dengan buah tangan dari kakaknya itu.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari kemudian,Hotaru menghadapi ujian kelulusan,atau sering kita kenal sebagai ujian akhir sekolah,ujian -hari ia tekun belajar,hingga suatu hari ketika dekat dengan ujian,Shinrei menghadiahkan pena cantik terukirkan api merah dipadukan dengan api hitam,sungguh memang tidak membarikannya meletakkan diatas meja belajarnya sebelum ia pergi kerja.

Tak terasa..hari demi hari pun terlewati dengan cepat, sekarang sudah masuk universitas,ia mendapatkan universitas pilihannya dengan mudah karena nilai sekolahnya yang memang lebih pintar daripada Shinrei,tapi semangat juangnya lebih rendah dibandingkan kakaknya itu.

Dulu,Shinrei bertekad membesarkan Hotaru seorang diri setelah orang tuanya juga dikenal dengan sifat tekun dan kerja keras tetapi,ia tak pernah bisa menandingi prestasi adiknya semakin dewasa,tentu saja Shinrei sudah cukup umur untuk menikah,dan ada saatnya ia membicarakan masalah ini bersama Hotaru.

.

.

" Hotaru,kapan kau menikah ? " Tanya Shinrei dengan nada santai tapi serius

" hah?! Menikah? Aku barusaja masuk universitas kau sudah menanyakan pernikahanku? " jawab Hotaru dengan heran,kaget dan sedikit membentak.

" aku serius.. aku ingin kau menikah lebih dulu sebelum aku."

" bagaimana bisa? "

" kalau kau menikah lebih dulu aku kan bisa tenang,coba kau fikir lagi "

"kalau mau menikah,duluan yakin aku bisa hidup sendiri .. "

" tapi aku tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkanmu,sebelum kau belum menikah,kau masih tanggung jawabku "

"..akkh sudahlah nanti aku fikirkan, " Hotaru menggebrak meja dan masuk ke kamarnya

.

.

Hari terus saja datang silih berganti,bulan depan umur Shinrei sudah 24 sibuk oleh kerja mana sempat ia memikirkan soal seperti musibah melamun dan bergumam sendiri karena kekesalannya terhadap bukannya tidak mau marah di depannya,tapi itu percuma saja,mungkin di otak Hotaru sudah tersedia seribu elakkan dan penolakan juga bentakan yang cocok untuk ia berikan pada Shinrei setiap detik di tengah malam perkotaan masih ramai,begitu juga saat ia berjalan di pinggir pertokoan ada sekelompok preman lipat muncul dari belakang tangan preman itu,tak kalah cepat Shinrei mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang berbentuk pulpen* dan saling menyerang di sebuah tempat sengitnya saat sudah banyak luka gores diantara mereka ada polisi yang sedang patrol,mereka para preman kabur,Shinrei selamat meski pun berjalan pulang.

.

Sampailah ia di belum tidur,ia sedang menonton film tetapi setengah menghampiri dan menaikkan selimut Hotaru dan mengelus rambut anak segar menetes sedikit ke wajah adiknya itu,iapun langsung menmbersihkannya dengan mengelap darahnya,Hotaru tanyalah Shinrei olehnya.

" kenapa kau ? " Tanya Hotaru

" ahaha..luka kecil,tadi di hadang preman "

" gila .. hebat kau bisa lolos "

" mungkin sedang beruntung "

" biar ku ambilkan obat merah "

" arigatou,ototou.."

" 'deg..' mm douita.. "

.

.

.

Minggu depan adalah ulang tahunnya Shinrei,tetapi minggu minggu ini ia sedang memiliki _mood _yang buruk kelelahan,atau mungkin kesal dengan rekan kerjanya yang bicaranya asal sebut Shinrei sedang meminum kopi yang disediakan oleh pelayan kantor,cangkir itu retak,sama seperti perasaan Shinrei yang selalu terlupakan dan terabaikan..

"..cangkir ini sama seperti perlakuan yang selalu ku lakukan untuknya,tetapi lama-kelamaan akan retak seperti ini,sama seperti perasaanku.."

**FIN**

*pisau lipat yang berbentuk ballpoint,berbentuk sangat persis seperti pulpen .terinspirasi dari pisau lipat orangtuaku yang seperti itu,dibawa saat kerja untuk berjaga-jaga dari preman nakal

**A/N :** Moshi moshi ~ .hmmm..apakah terlalu singkat?typo?atau banyak kekurangan kata di sana sini ? nee..gomen ne readers,sumimasen..soalnya seperti biasa kalau aku sudah mempublish selaluuu saja tidak tersaring di autosavenya…sekian,arigatou..


End file.
